


the world doesn't revolve around you

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: kasius thinks his brother is plotting against him, sinara thinks he's being paranoid.





	the world doesn't revolve around you

“Or maybe it has nothing to do with you?”Sinara suggested when she couldn't take the ranting any longer. Kasius had been going on and on about the banquet that evening and what Faulnak might be planning, not getting anywhere into the general vicinity of a point the whole time.

Now he stared at her as if sure he must have somehow misheard. When it became clear she had no intention of correcting herself, he rolled his eyes.“You can’t possibly think that Faulnak isn’t up to something. He’s always scheming.”

“I didn’t say he isn’t plotting anything,”Sinara said with an eyeroll of her own.“All I said is it may not involve you. Believe it or not, the world really doesn’t revolve around you.”

“Right, of course.” Kasius turned away and walked to his closet, rifling through dress shirts.“If you’re so certain I’m beneath my brother’s notice, why don’t you take the night off?”

“Kasius,”she started, trying to keep the exasperation from her voice and failing. She knew that tone. She’d hurt his feelings - by pointing out not everything Faulnak did was a ploy to get rid of him.“I’m your guard, of course I’m coming.”

He threw her a tight-lipped smile before returning his attention to selecting clothes.“Oh, no, no. Take the night off, I insist.”

“Suit yourself,”Sinara muttered as she left his quarters, and him to his fashion choices.

There was no arguing with him when he was being like that; it did not mean she was about to follow such an idiotic order. Just because she didn’t think it was a certainty that Faulnak would attempt anything didn’t mean she’d bet Kasius’ life on the goodwill of his brother, or any of the other nobles present.

So she found herself one of the palace guards assigned to the event and told him she would be taking over his shift.

It kept her further from the banquet table than she would have liked, but at least she was in the hall at all.

 

“You look awfully pleased for someone who just got stabbed,”Sinara told Kasius a few hours later, her hand pressed against his wound, waiting for one of the medics to make it to them.

Kasius shrugged, then winced as the movement aggravated the injury.“Well, I hate to say I told you so -”

“No, you don’t,”Sinara cut him off.“It’s at least in your top five of favourite phrases.”

She refrained from pointing out that he might well not have been the main target of the attack. She had had enough time to make it across half the hall and pull the would-be assassin of him before he’d done any fatal damage, afterall. Others had not been that lucky.

“That’s only because I’m always right,”Kasius returned.

She was spared having to reply to that by a medic finally arriving, inspecting Kasius’ wound and applying a pressure bandage.“You’re free to move, Your Highness, but you’d best head straight to the med bay. I’ll take you th-”

“No need,”Kasius interrupted.“Sinara will escort me there.”

She helped him to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist as he slung one across her shoulders.“What happened to me taking the night off?”

“You already ruined that for yourself, didn’t you?”he said.“Besides, I’m injured. You can’t have time off when I need you to kiss this better.”

“Kasius,”she hissed, shooting him a stern look that was very much undercut by her flushed cheeks.“People can _hear_ you.”

“Oh, I dare say they have other things to worry about right now,”Kasius replied with a wink.“Believe it or not, Sinara, but the world doesn’t revolve around you.”


End file.
